


Mistletoe Touch

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Gildor visits with a lovely tradition he wishes to start at Imladris.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Mistletoe Touch Pt. 5/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, hinted slash, angst

Pairings: Gildor+everyone, hinted Elrond/Glorfindel/Erestor/Lindir

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Five of the Advent Challenge-> Gildor wishes to share mistletoe, but not in the usual way…

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Gildor! You are here!” Lindir’s voice floated from the main household as he ran from it, greeting the Elf Lord that had just ridden up in the courtyard of Imladris. Gildor laughed as he dismounted and clasped arms with the ecstatic minstrel in greeting. Lindir laughed as well, eyes shining and cheeks flushing from the brisk wind. “We had lost hope that you would make it!”

 

“I would not miss such a time of joy and togetherness for all the Silmarils from Aman!” Gildor proclaimed before he hugged his dear friend tightly, laughing once more with Lindir as they held each other. They leaned back, smiling joyfully at each other. “Come now…how is everyone? Your letter was…sparse, even if informative. I sensed…something underneath what was said. Care to inform me?” he asked with a smile as they headed into the house after he had put his saddlebags over his shoulder.

 

Flushing softly, Lindir smiled softly as he looked down at the snow covered tiles before they turned into dry tiling. “Aye…things have occurred while you were gone,” he murmured after a bit, earning a beaming smile from Gildor as the traveler walked alongside the bard.

 

“Truly? I am very curious now! You must regale me, old friend!” Gildor declared as they went into the study where Lord Elrond sat behind his desk, writing along with Erestor.

 

“Regale you with what, meldiren?” Erestor asked warmly as he stood and came over to hug the wandering Lord warmly. (my dear friend)

 

“The reason for the strange sense of contentment that laced through my letter,” Gildor explained with a smile as he returned the hug to the Chief Advisor.

 

“Ah yes…that…” Erestor flushed slightly, amusing Gildor even more as he saw a similar flush on Lindir and Elrond’s pale cheeks. “Well, it is…rather complicated…” he trailed off, waving his hand vaguely.

 

“With Imladris and her Lords, it always is so,” Gildor replied with a laugh as he waved his hand. “No need for details. I see what has happened. Now, if you do not mind, I shall retire to my rooms and restore myself to a seemly state,” he said before bowing and leaving the room at a fast clip.

 

The three lovers looked at each other in bemusement and some sadness. It was no secret that Gildor was plagued with loneliness and hid it through his traveling. But they all knew he longed to belong somewhere. All hoped he would find it soon.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Gildor sighed as he sank into his bathing tub, letting the hot water soothe away his sorrows and aches from his traveling. He was indeed happy for his friends, somehow knowing that Glorfindel was also involved, knowing his dear friend as he did. He didn’t begrudge them the happiness one bit, knowing that, after all that had happened to their ‘family’, it had only been natural for it to expand into more.

 

Sighing again, Gildor chuckled. Still, the peoples of Imladris needed a bit of spicing up. And, with what he had learned from the Elves of Greenwood, he had a way of introducing a new tradition into their celebration…and earn a bit of fun. Who was to say he was a boring Elf?

 

*~~**~~*

 

The Winter Solstice festival whirled around the Elves of Imladris merrily as they danced and sang in celebration of the New Year. Laughter flowed as easily as the wine, mead, and miruvor amidst the food. Gildor watched everything with a warm smile as he sipped his wine, his eyes trailing over to the four leaders of Imladris as they sat near the hearth, laughing and chattering like young lovers. The way that the inhabitants of Imladris easily accepted the loving display of affection, it was obvious that it had been established for a long while. Shaking his head at how he had missed it, Gildor sighed fondly and sauntered over to the quad of Elven Lords.

 

They looked up and smiled welcomingly as he came over. “Gildor, meldiren! I had heard you were here, but I dared not hope!” Glorfindel exclaimed as he stood and wrapped his strong arms around the other Elf, laughing in joy as the hug was returned.

 

“Aye, forgive me, but I was admiring all of the beautiful Elves here. I was drawn to the glorious gems taking sanctuary by the fire here, so please do not mind me,” Gildor said quietly, smiling warmly. “But I also wanted to show you a new tradition I learned from my time amidst Thranduil’s people.”

 

“Oh? And what tradition is that, meldiren?” Elrond asked softly, his smile warm and gentle, albeit sad at the quiet manner their friend was around them.

 

“A simple one, oh Lord of Imladris. It requires a mere sprig of mistletoe and a special ritual that must be performed when under it,” Gildor explained teasingly as he brought out the dark leaved sprig he had snitched from the gardens.

 

“And what is this ritual, meldiren?” Erestor questioned in amusement as he twirled his wine glass between his fingers.

 

“A very simple and enjoyable one, Master Erestor. Glorfindel…will you let me demonstrate with you?” Gildor queried his friend as he slowly spun the sprig, a challenging smirk on his full lips.

 

“Of course, meldiren. What must we do?” Glorfindel asked, curious as he stood next to his friend. He watched as Gildor lifted the spray of mistletoe above them, and then blinked in shock as Gildor’s warm lips met his in a gentle kiss. It didn’t deepen, but neither did it stop until Gildor stepped back, smiling softly at Glorfindel’s confused expression.

 

“In Greenwood, mistletoe is hung all around the halls and talans, guarding against evil. But one time, Oropher had kissed his beloved wife, then a crush, under a sprig. A month later, they married. It was declared then that, whenever two people were under a spray of mistletoe, they should kiss. I felt that sharing this tradition with your land was…a welcome addition,” Gildor explained with a smile before he handed the stem over to the stunned Glorfindel. He bowed to them before waving as he walked away. “Have a wonderful Winter Solstice, mellynen,” he said warmly before leaving the halls. He went to his rooms and grabbed his sack, feeling the overwhelming need to leave the warmth of Imladris. (my friends)

 

Walking out silently, he looked back at the glowing Halls of Imladris, smiling sadly as he heard the laughter and singing floating from their warm walls. Without another glance back, he went to his steed and mounted up after preparing the saddle and bags. He galloped off into the winter’s night; taking solace that he had gifted his friends with a parting donation towards their happiness. Some traditions were worth their weight in mithril.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
